After Rocky
by E.D.F
Summary: What happened to Brad and Janet, and mostly their son.. RIFF IS IN IT!! YAY!! as well as Frank..kinda..read, you'll see.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

About two or three months after the whole experience, Brad and Janet tried to live peaceful in the town of Denton. No one mentioned the night in the castle. It was just a memory left to be forgotten. They both went to therapy to help them cope with the whole ordeal. The sessions did help, and they started to deal with their lives in better conditions than they did before.

Everything was going good until Janet started to show. This stirred up some problems because Brad knew it was not his. And because of this fact, he was getting depressed again. The child was either Frank's or Rocky's. But after a while, and some more therapy classes, they both agreed on one thing: they would raise the baby as if it were their own.

Approximately six months later, Janet gave birth to a baby boy. They were both filled with joy as they were able to bring the baby to the house and start a family. The kid had a good life, filled with love and care. Jake was the boy's name. As the boy grew older, Brad and Janet noticed their son resembled Rocky more than Frank. The two parents discussed this once, then never mentioned it again. Brad and Janet were married shortly after.

Days went by, months, and then years. Jake grew into an attractive young adult. He was starting his senior your in Denton High. He was an excellent student with a main focus on science. His good personality made him a very popular kid, especially with his lady friends.

Jake's parents were going out on their seventeenth anniversary. It was a Thursday evening, and Jake had no plans what so ever for that night. The only plans he had was to sit and watch the TV for ungodly hours. As he flipped through the channels, and stumbled on one of those mysteries shows. Word Abductions and encounters: The truth is told was the name of the show. He caught the end of the one clip of the man and the teacher, and the next one was beginning. Jake really paid attention when he heard that this one took place on the outskirts of Denton. The reenactment when on like this:

"One evening, about eighteen years ago, a couple came to report an event, and a rather strange event it was. Brad Majors and Janet weiss were the two in this case.The two were coming from the marriage of their high school friends. They were on their way to see a friend of theirs to tell them the news of their recent engagement. They ended up taking a wrong turn, and their tire went flat. They noticed they passed a castle a little back, and they were going to use their telephone. Little did they know what horror waited for them. They were greeted by the servant, and taken inside, not to use the phone, but to be in for a big surprise. From what the couple have told us, the place was filled with music and weirdoes. They claimed that the place was filled with aliens. And the leader of them was this langary wearing transvestite, so the claim. As the night grew on, they saw him make a man, and they saw the murder of a punk motorcyclist. The Denton couple also state that they were forced to sleep with him, and soon were joining in with the dancing. How does this all end? The y say his servant and his sister killed him, and went back to their home world. This news was just brought to us...."

The cable went out. With his eyes glued to the TV still, Jake was in a state of shock. Did this really happen to his parents? If it was true, why didn't they tell him? " This must be a hoax" he said outloud to himself.All he could think about was that gross perv wearing women's clothes. The sound of the rainstorm eventually put him to sleep.

He had a dream, a very weird one of the events that happened in the castle. He saw his parents trapped in the castle with that maniac of a man chasing them. The hallways never ended and soon began to twist and turn in impossible ways. A bright light shown thought the end, and the wall opened up to reveal a bedroom. His parents ran into the room only to be caught by the servants. They both were thrown into two separate beds and were stuck there, like they were glued to it. The room was empty at first, but the drag alien came in, with a smirk on his face. Janet then called out to Jake in a plea for help, but all e could do is watch in disgust as this man climbed into bed with her. The man looked up and looked Jake dead in he eyes, and spoke to him ' Don't be so sickened, you are what you are'.

With that, Jake woke up gasping for air to hear the phone ring. Answering it in his still sleepy voice, he discovered it was a girl from school. A cheerleader. She went on babbling about the homecoming and all. All Jake thought of was how this prep could talk!! Finally she came to the point of the phone call. She was asking him to the social where the kings and queens of the homecoming went. She wanted him to be her king. He accepted and chatted some more, then they said goodbye and they hung up. At least something good came out of this evening.

The next day at school was a killer. Jake barely got any sleep the night before. He spent most of the night just laying in bed, afraid to sleep in fear that the weird dreams would come again. He heard his parents come home, but he didn't really want to see them.

As he doodled through English class, he just couldn't keep himself from wondering even more about the news he heard. Not many people would know, or they would have said something about it. What Jake needed about now was a history freak. A light bulb must have went off in his head. He knew of a family friend who was a history lover and kept a whole bunch of useless files on everything!! He decided that after school he would go visit Dr. Scott. He may know more.   
They day dragged on slowly as usual. Only different thing that happened today was he sat with Sammy and her friends at lunch. That was just a bunch of chatting he barely paid attention to. The tenth period bell rang and school was let out for the day. Jake rushed to his car, and left for Dr. Scott's house.

Driving on back roads was always fun, Jake thought. A half an hour passes and he was arriving to the town. Ten minutes of passing a semi crowded town, he pulled into Dr. Scotts driveway. His car was in the driveway, so he was home for sure.

Jake grew anxious for answers as he knocked on the door. He heard him say enter, so in he went. Dr. Scott was known for keeping a lot of junk. The hallways all have shelves of some type filled with books.

" Where are ya Scottie?"

" I am in the study. Who is it is it you, Jake?" the man shouted, but did so nicely, not like some old men do that makes you want to rip off your ears.

" Yeah, it's me," Jake said as he meandered through the house. Maybe he could find what he wanted instead of prying it out of his old friend. Everything was neatly order, in time and location. For instance, there was out of town stuff, in town stuff, international, and so in happening in chronological order. Ok, what would Dr. Scott consider Denton? It was the main town here, and the one he lives in is small and uneventful. Well, Jake kinda knew what year it happened, at least 18 years ago, around that. He started looking through files after files and it seemed no end! Just as he was about to give up-- he found it!! Nineteen years ago, wow, close to when he was born! He opened the file and out came a bunch of newspaper clippings. Jake read them all with disgust. All the nightmares again. Plus some more. Dr. Scott did work for the government, and he did do research on U.F.O's. One set down on the outskirts of Denton close to that year, but a bit earlier. He also found many notes from his parents to Dr. Scott. He read them all, found out much info. He found a paper, a receipt or something, that proved that Brad was not his father. " W..What's this? " whined Jake as he tried to hold back his tears. Janet was his mom, but who was his father? This was so horrible!

Just then he saw a shadow of a man on the wall. He turned around to hear a crash. He discovered that it was Dr. Scott tying to get his wheelchair thought the door. Immediately Dr.Scott knew what he found.

" Is this all true?" Jake asked." tell me , please!! Dr. Scott just looked down. " TELL ME!!" Jake yelled in tears now.

"Ok, you want the truth? I will tell you. It's not easy for me to break the news to you." Dr. Scott told his story, and that he knew his father was either the drag queen or the creation. The afternoon was just full of bad news. Jake was so upset he didn't reply much. " I hope you will be all right after this news, Jake..."

" Well, I'll be ok, I am still confused. Can You tell me on thing? Can you tell me where the castle, or spaceship, whatever was?"

" It is now a location of a high class hotel. The name is The Royal Inn. Do you know where that is?" Dr. Scott said.

"Yes, i know where it is, thank you." he said, and left the house.

The trip back was horrible. He would have checked out the hotel just for location, but he had to get home. He had to eat dinner and he should go out to get his mind off the situation. The way back seemed a whole lot quicker. Soon he was pulling into the garage and entering the house. He smelled the food, but he was not too hungry. He went into the house and he was on his way to the bathroom when is mom stopped him.

" Jake, where have you been?"

"I stayed after school mom." he said truing not to remember what Dr.Scott said. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"What's wrong honey?"

" Nothing, I just got hardly any sleep. I am going out with Sammy tonight, i am going to eat out, k?" Jake said as he continues in the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he was ready and was out the door.   



	2. A Night out..

  
Saturday rolled around. Jake passed out last night due to exhaustion, and he luckily had no dreams. Rolling over to look at the clock, Jake realized he slept well into the after noon. It was three o'clock. He got out of bed and went downstairs to find an empty house. There was a note on the table. His parents were grocery shopping.

He decided to actually go out and do something to try to get his mind off of the situation. Not having to think much, he decided to go over to Zack's house. Offer an hour passing, Jake arrived to his friends house. Zack was walking out he door as he turned his car off.

" Jake!!," he shouted. " Just in time! There is this killer party at the Royal Inn! You have to come!"

A shocked Jake replied. " Uh, the Royal Inn? I dunno.."

" Awww.. come on!! You never turned down a party before! Zack shouted as he started to pull Jake by his arm.

" Well, I guess I have no choice then." Jake got in his friends car and unwillingly went to the party.

After an hour of picking everyone up, they arrived to the hotel. It was a big building, and very elegant. Jake was not any happier when he arrived. Being at the scene where is parents experience gave him the chills and goose bumps, literary. He could just imagine what happened in the old castle that must have been demolished as if he was actually part of it. He saw a big room filled with oddly dressed people. A long red carpet rolled out to a silver throne. Everyone was staring at him, and he was the center of attention. Strange thing was, Jake was never there to know of this, and he was not the man standing there. He was seeing through his eyes, or something confusing like that. Jake was stuck in a daze until he heard his friend call out to him.

" What's the mater Jake? Jake.... Helllooooo Jake? Anybody there?"

" Huh? Yeah, i am here."

" Jeez, man. You look like you saw a ghost! Did you start drinking already?" laughed Zack as he friendly gave Jake a little punch. Everyone was swarming up the stairs to the entrance. The closer Jake got to the entrance, the more his head ached. They entered and went to get their room. Zack went to get the key, while everyone lagged behind.

Moments later, Zack came back pissed off. " The room is taken!"

" I thought you said you had it booked!" someone shouted from the group of about twenty people.

" I did, but they said due to certain circumstances, they can't give us the room anymore. What a bunch of pricks." Zack said as he kicked the chair. " Well, we can just party in the woods out back. No sense letting all this booze go to wait." They left the building and headed for the woods.

What the employee didn't say was that some one paid triple the room cost to get in that afternoon. In the hotel, a couple were settling in from a long journey. The male was peering out the window toward the party. He looked generally agitated, which was due to his mission. He was sent to earth to get the son of Frank N Furter, who was this guys nemesis, you could say.

" Magenta," he said in an agitated voice. She turned around only to interrupt him.   
"Riff, we just got here, why rush into things so fast?" Riff hated how people in your family could always know what you are going to do or say. " We don't even know for sure if he will turn out the same. We were sent here to see if he was like his father, and if he is, we will deal with that when the time comes."

" Shut up!" Riff Raff just turned to glare out the window some more. He remained there for a deal longer before he talked again. " How are we to know?"

"Well, we will have to find out some how!" she said bitterly back. She was mad that he wasn't helping her unpack, but she soon got over it, for he never did any other times. Riff then turned to her with a smile. " I have an Idea."eryone was drinking and chatting. the part goers were all enjoying themselves, but for Jake. His head was still pounding and if he closed his eyes for to long, he would dream again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked some girl. She had spiked hair and was in all black.

" I just have a big headache."

" Just have another beer." she said as she giggled.

" I have, this is my fifth one." Jake said as he tried not to slur.

" I want some Tylenol, or aspirin?" she asked. Jake agreed and she went off to get it. While he waited, Jake buried his head in his hands. He wished he never had been dragged to this party. his head was aching more and more with each passing minute. Just then the girl came back and gave him some pills. He drank them down with beer.

" Thank you" he replied.

She just smiled and said she was going for another beer. Jake wasn't really paying attention to what she said or where she went. He just wanted to be alone. Alone. He glanced around, and even though he saw he was alone, he didn't feel like it. He felt cold chills on his arms and on the back of his neck. His head pounded even more with intense pulses that only increased as they went. Next thing he knew he was dreaming again, or so he thought.

The so-called dream started right were it left off. He was back in Frank's castle. Except this time he was in the big room with the red carpet and the throne. Many people were there, and among them were Zack and that girl who he didn't even get her name. As he entered, they all stared at him. This time they were not happy to see him. They were shocked and backed away. He had the feeling of why were they doing this? What was so wrong with me? He turned around to find there was a full length mirror. What he saw shocked him. He wasn't shore of it, but the first thing that came into mind when he saw himself in the reflection. He looked like the man in his first dream.. He wore the same clothes, same shoes, and the same expression on his face. This would be where e would freak out and wake up. However, this time he wondered what would happen if he went along with this cerade.


	3. Next Day

Jake woke up the next morning over at his friends house. He was on the bottom bunk and jumped awake with a startle. He sat up really quick to hear Zack on the phone.

" I don't know..." Zack was saying quietly. " He's sleeping in my brother's bed right now..... No, he slept on the couch..." Jake was so confused. He remembered nothing from the night before. He had no clue how he ended up here. Zack continued on his conversation. " It was crazy...... I don't know.. I wish I could say I knew what happened. He ever done anything crazy like that...." Jake got out of bed and stumbled o the floor. "Hey listen, I got to go... yes.... bye."

" My head still hurts." Jake said. Zack turned around and couldn't look him in the eye. Jake looked at him in confusion. " What?"

Zack replied ever so slowly. " Um, ... do you have any clue what happened last night?

At first, he remembered nothing. he talked through all what he could recall. He remembered headaches, and severe pain. A goth girl gave him some pills. He drank about 5-6 beers. Then i hit him like a mac truck.

" Damn!" Jake shouted as he sat back down.

" What? Tell me what you remember, it's serious. I never seen you like this before, are you ok?" Zack questioned with concern for his friend.

" Look, I am going to tell you something you can not tell anyone else, ok?"

"ok, go one," Zack said sitting on the desk chair.

Jake told him about the TV show an d the trip to Dr. Scott's. Zack was very confused and questioned him a lot.

" So , you are saying that Brad, Brad Majors is not your father? And your real father is an alien from another planet. Or the thingy he made in his lab?"

" That is what I figured."

" Um, I think you bumped your head a little two hard last night." Zack said as he was still shocked.

" LOOK!" Jake shouted and stood up. " I know it seems weird, and unbelievable! But we have written proof that it happened!! And these dreams I have been having, about having sex and all..."

" Um, do you have any clue what happened last night?" his friend pushed on even more.

" Yes, I had anther weird dream. I was in the castle and the people at the party were there. Look, I told you the dream already."

" Yeah, you did, but you have NO clue what you did last night, maybe while you were in this dream." Zack sternly told him.

" What? What did I do?" Jake said with a worried tone in his voice.

" Ok, this is not easy for me to say. But basically what you said in your dream, what you did while you were this Frank guy, you did to the people at the party. You looked as if you were in a trance, almost like a zombie. Pale as a ghost you were.."

Jake was in shock. " You .... mean.. I... I..." Jake staggered on.

" Yes," replied Zack, who felt sorry for his best friend since the first grade.

" Oh my god..." Jake said as he burred his head in his hand again. " What happened!! I never would have.. You know that!" His friend nodded in agreement. "What could have possessed me to do this!"

Silence passed. Jake did not know what to do. All this was hapenining too fast, especially since it shouldn't be happening at all. He was so confused. " what did the others say?"

" Um... they were just as shocked as all of us, except for those few...um, they just left right after.." He replied as Jake got up and left. Zack went after him, but Jake just took off in his car. Barely believing what had happened, Jake drove to nowhere. The town seemed deserted. He knew of no one he could turn to. No one would believe him for his story was too bizarre. "Oh my.." Jake said to himself. He knew who he could go to. Dr. Scott, yet again. He knows that the story was true, for it happened to him. Jake turned left at the next intersection and headed to Dr. Scott's house.

Meanwhile, back in the hotel room, Riff smiled to himself. His mission was soon to be over. Finally turning his attention to his sister, he gave her the 'I told you so' look. He went to his bag to get his laser.

"It's in the closet" Magenta said as she got up to get it. "What was your plan?"

"Doesn't matter, the truth came out anyway. You saw him, he acted just like our dead master had."

" But you have to remember, he was drunk." she said.

Riff turned to here and evily glared at her. " You doubting my judgment?" he shouted loudly. His sister just looked back down at the magazine she was reading. Riff Raff got out his lazer and sat down. He was planning when to kill him. He though it over a long time. " Maybe we should wait, just to make sure." Magenta smiled, she knew he always had to be one hundred percent certain before he took action.

Jake was sitting in a dark room, all along. Tons of chairs were set up in many rows. The air felt cold, but was soothing. The darkness finally revealed a glimmer of light as he saw a figure walking towards him. Jake recognized the man as Frank, and started o draw back in his uneasiness.

'Wait,' frank said as he stopped walking. ' Don't leave.' Jake decided to stay there for reasons he did not know why.

' Why?' Jake asked. ' Why have you been tormenting me in my dreams? Are you behind all that's been havening?'

Frank just sat down in one of the chairs in the front row. He glanced up at Jake and knew from his facial expressions that he was serious. 'Yes, kinda...'

' Yes, Kinda?' Jake yelled back. 'Yes or no, answer me with an honest answer. Why are you doing his to me?'

' I am just showing you how to have a good time...' Frank replied.

' A good time? How is having intercourse with people who don't want to do it having fun?'

' I knew you wouldn't understand,' he replied with a unhappy tone of voice as he started to get up to walk away.

'wait,' Jake said. he felt bad that he made him get up and look so upset. 'Tell me what I am to understand.;'

Frank turned around and tried to explain himself. 'This world is different from ours. Actually, I am different from my own world in a way. I just want to express myself, be different, and not have to worry about having to fit in a certain group just to be well liked. I am what I am, I do not disguise myself to people, I do what I want to do.'

'So if you want to screw someone, you are just going to do it? Does that seem remotely fair?' Jake said as he was both mad and confused.

'Is it any more fair that humans here on your planet be nice to their partners just to get sex? They manipulate them to get what they want. I come out in the open about all I want. If someone truly resists me in my actions, it will not happen. Do you understand?'

'No,' Jake said with an agitated voice.

'I researched human behavior while I was saying on earth. People disguise themselves to make them appear better to get what they want. I just flat out show what I am. I am not ashamed to be what I am. I think that people should not have to hide behind a mask all their lives. Do you remotely understand now?'

'I think so,' Jake replied uneasily.

'What was that for?'

'I do understand, in a way. The best I can understand you. You don't seem all that bad now that we talked...'

' You never thought I was that bad Jake'. Frank said as he smirked.

'How do you know?'

'You didn't repulse what idea I put into you at the beginning, you were willing to try it out, and you did have fun. And you didn't let me walk away.'

Jake didn't reply for he knew he was right. Something about this guy amazed him. Maybe it was his boldness to not care what his appearance was as long as he was happy. Something about the way he dress, it was odd, but fascinated him in a way. Jake dismissed that thought.

' Don't deny what you are. You may learn from letting yourself be what makes you happy.'

' Why do you care what I do to make me happy?' he said questioning his care.

'Because a father always wants he best for his son.'


End file.
